The present invention relates to ambulatory systems and, more particular, to a frame support apparatus and coupling device for use with an ambulatory system and method of fabrication thereof.
Because wheelchairs must obviously have a high degree of stability for remaining upright when, for example, their users traverse sloped surfaces or effect rapid turns, traditional wheelchairs with fixed wheelbase dimensions are designed with suitably large wheelbase dimensions. A wheelchair with fixed wheelbase dimensions is an impediment to wheelchair users in many contexts. For example, maneuvering into small washrooms, around cramped office quarters, and through interior doors of most homes often makes access impossible. According to a survey by xe2x80x9cIndependent Livingxe2x80x9d, it costs an average of $8000 to make an average home wheelchair accessible.
Another problem relating to excessive width of a standard wheelchair""s wheelbase dimensions relates to air travel. Wheelchairs of standard dimension will not pass down an airliner aisle. This necessitates the transfer from one""s regular wheelchair to one of the airline""s uncomfortable and humiliating xe2x80x9cpeople dollies.xe2x80x9d
These problems have been recognized, and attempts have been made to address the problem. There are, for example, wheelchairs the wheel base of which can be adjusted in width. However, such chairs as are adjustable in length and/or width are designed for incremental and semi-permanent adjustments, not for ad hoc, easily reversible, on-the-fly adjustments as for temporarily dealing with obstacles which either can only be, or can more easily be traversed by a narrower wheelchair.
There exists a need among wheelchair users (of which inventor, Richard Rogers, is one) for a wheelchair (1) which adjusts in wheelbase dimensions; and (2) is adjustable on-the-fly, by the user alone to a width no greater than the seat. Despite the hundreds of wheelchair designs on the market, or depicted in wheelchair related patents, not one appears to address these objectives in combination.
It is important to note that the design for the base of the wheelchair of the present invention has application beyond the field of wheelchairs. The novel expandable/retractable base design could be incorporated into any number of wheeled vehicles, carts, automobiles or other equipment for which it would be advantageous to provide an adjustable wheelbase, the operation of which need not affect the overlying remainder of the vehicles, etc. One example of an application of the present design which is extremely far afield of the wheelchair art would be that of an industrial crane. An expansive wheelbase is desirable for most cranes. However, the wheelbase dimensions are quite limited for a vehicle-based crane which must travel by roadways. The traditional solution for providing a more stable base is to use outriggers. This, however, impedes ready movement of the crane about a work site once the outriggers are extended. Use of the subject base design would address this problem, as will be apparent following an exposition of the present design and its operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and unobvious vehicular chassis the wheelbase dimensions of which are adjustable with respect to width.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel and unobvious wheelchair which provides for the adjustment of wheel base dimensions with respect to width.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel and unobvious wheelchair which permits on-the-fly adjustment of the width of the wheelbase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel and unobvious wheelchair which permits on-the-fly, adjustment of the width of the wheelbase solely through application of compressive or expansive force to the wheels. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ambulatory system that overcomes some of the deficiencies of current systems which may require such functions as expanding and contracting in increments effected by complex and semi-permanent adjustments between uses of the chairs which may lead to very unstable frame characteristics.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, the present invention provides a novel design for a vehicular chassis the wheelbase dimensions of which are adjustable. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is as part of a wheelchair which permits its user to contract the wheelbase for traversing narrow passageways or fitting into small spaces.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a frame support apparatus for an ambulatory device is provided. The frame support includes a first cross-member having a first end and a second end wherein the first end coupled to a couple and a second cross-member having a first end and a second end wherein the first end of the second cross-member coupled to the coupler. The first cross-member of the device is maintained substantially coplanar to the second cross-member.
According to another aspect of the present invention a coupling device for a frame support operable to be used in association with an ambulatory system is provided. The coupling device includes an upper plate having at least one pivot location and a lower plate positioned at a distance from the upper plate, wherein the lower plate is substantially parallel to the upper plate. The coupling device further includes the upper plate and the lower plate operable to couple a first member having a first end and a second end wherein the first end positioned between the upper plate and the lower plate and wherein the upper plate and the lower plate are operable to couple a second member having a first end and a second end. The coupling device is further operable to couple the first end of the second member between the upper plate and the lower plate such that the first cross member and the second cross member are maintained substantially co-planar.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an ambulatory system having a frame support is provided. The ambulatory system includes a first side frame having a front portion and a rear portion, a second side frame having a front portion and a rear portion and a frame support coupled between the first side frame and the second side frame. The frame support includes a first cross-member having a first end and a second end wherein the first end pivotably coupled to a coupler and a second cross-member having a first end and a second end wherein the first end of the second cross-member coupled to the coupler. The frame support further includes the first end of the second cross-member maintained in a substantially fixed position relative to the coupler.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a frame support for and ambulatory system is provided. The method includes providing a first cross-member having a first end and a second end, coupling the first end of the first cross-member to a coupler, providing a second cross-member having a first end and a second end, coupling the first end of the second cross-member to the coupler. The method further includes maintaining the first cross-member and the second cross-member substantially coplanar.
Additional technical advantages should be readily apparent from the drawings, description, and claims.